


Gun of Angst

by More_Than_Four_Quadrants



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Than_Four_Quadrants/pseuds/More_Than_Four_Quadrants
Summary: An angsty fic written by three dipshits in discord.





	Gun of Angst

Karkat hung from the tree, 7 feet off the ground.

"GOG FUCKING DAMN IT" he screeched, spittle flying from his lips as he tried to untie the rope that bound him to his leafy captor.

Of all of Vriska's pranks, this one was possibly the least elaborate, and yet the most frustrating,he was supposed to know better than to take naps within her presence, but what puzzled Karkat the most was how she got him 7 feet off the ground without him waking up.

Karkat went into the shared house with Dave and Terezi inside, after escaping the rope that hung him on the tree, the first thing he noticed that Dave was back, after being gone for around a week without a word, the second thing he noticed was the revolver hung above the couch.

He picked up the revolver, looked at it, and slowly put it against his head, he closed his eyes, a single tear falling from them, this was it, the end to his suffering, his salvation, his one motherfucking miracle.

He pulled the trigger.

_click_

It was empty. He threw it at the ground in frustration. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK"

"K4RK4T? 1S TH4T YOU?" Terezi walked into the room where Karkat was, crumpled to the ground in frustration and existential agony, she sniffed the air. "WHY 4R3 YOU UPS3T? 4ND WHY 1S TH3 GUN ON TH3 FLOOR?"

Suddenly the gun discharged, even though it was unloaded, the bullet went straight through Terezi's leg. She dropped to the ground and died.

"Karkat..." Dave said, imitating Terezi's voice and holding her arm in Karkat's direction. "I love...Yo mama."

"bleh"

Then they both wondered how an unloaded gun shot someone through the leg and killed them.

Suddenly, Terezi gave out a cough, spitting up teal blood despite the fact she was shot through the leg. She wasn't completely dead. At least, not yet. "TEREZI! TEREZI, STAY WITH US. YOU'RE GOING TO BE OKAY, WE’RE GOING TO GET HELP." Before Karkat even finished gpeakins, Dave pulled out his smartphone and called for an ambulance.

Unfortunately, by the time that the ambulance arrived, Terezi had lost too much blood. She was slipping past the point of no return. Karkat was sobbing incoherently, though trying to keep Terezi from dying. Though Dave tried to keep a neutral attitude, even he couldn't help but shed a tear over the bloody, flushed, angst-ridden scene unfolding before him.

Though Terezi was to weak to speak, she attempted to smile at Karkat before going limp and lifeless, snatched away by death. Karkat hugged Terezi's lifeless body, crying into her shoulder. Though Dave tried to console Karkat and pull him off of Terezi's corpse, Karkat only shoved Dave away. Finally, after a solid 60 seconds of sobbing, Karkat took hold of the gun once more, pointing it to his head, and trying to get it to shoot mysteriously once more. Luckily for him, the gun wasn't as empty as he thought.

Dave crumpled to the ground, overtaken by immeasurable grief at the scene that just unfolded. Though he tried to tell himself that they were both happy in heaven, or troll heaven, or wherever the fuck it is trolls go when they die, he couldn't help but let tears stream down his face. Suddenly, he stood. There was only one thought in his mind, one that would end his pain forever.

He knew where the gun cartridges were kept.


End file.
